Heroes/Chapter 11 - Battle 2
Hello, you are reading Heroes: Chapter 11, of the series Regime. Igne drew his blade in his rocky hands, with their lava streams running down to his fingertips, and charged through the three, as they all jumped back. Clausis scaled to the top of a pillar, and took out some Aquae Displodos (water bombs), a Fluvius-crafted weapon used by all of his people. Clausis threw the bombs down on Igne, weakening him. Invenit took out his cutter and began slashing into the face of Igne, but a quick breath of fire sent him flying back, stopping, dropping, and rolling on the floor. He got up, minorly scathed, and saw Carissima jump higher than he thought anyone could, right onto the back of the giant rock god. Carissima took out her Fumus Bombs and began shoving them into the rivers of lava running down Igne’s back, only getting minor burns on her hands; the lava wasn’t that hot. Jumping off again, Carissima almost flew through the air as Igne’s back exploded in a flurry of embers and smoke. Igne wasn’t down yet. He slowly rose back on his feet, and destroyed the pillar Clausis was on. Carissima caught Clausis from his fall, and set him down on the floor. “Find a weakness in this room, there has to be one. I can feel it, Igne is always leaning in the right. Look over on the left side of the room.” Carissima said to Clausis. “Okay.” Igne spat fire in Invenit’s direction, but Invenit dodged it all, and jumped, coming down with a slash of fury into Igne’s face. Lava spewed from it, almost like blood, but for a creature composed of lava in a rock exoskeleton the lava is the blood. Igne stumbled back, not falling however. One of his eyes was slashed dead. Only a right-sided cyclops, Igne charged for Invenit. Clausis was on the left side of the room, and sure enough, huge canisters of water were just waiting to be rolled over. Calling upon his strength with the barrel keg and Militen, he rolled one out. Boom! Igne’s exploded in a shower of his own lava blood. Very weak, but not out, Igne grabbed Carissima, as one final example of power, and his face turned into a pool of swirling lava as he lowered Carissima to it. Clausis quickly gathered another water canister, but something grabbed him from the back, and pulled him into a closed room. It was up to Invenit now. Invenit, with the power of his shadow ancestry, gathered the power and stabbed his cutter, through the rock armor, into Igne’s lava-covered dark heart. Igne dropped Carissima, his face turned back, and stumbled to the floor, the lava cooling into a bath of vapor. Igne’s territory, as is the rules of the gods, is now to be annexed into Atrum’s, because Invenit is of Atrum’s territory. “I...we...we did it. We did it!” Invenit said, he and Carissima hugging each other, grateful for their lives. “Where...where’s Clausis?” Carissima asked. Just then, the palace shook, and Invenit gestured for Carissima to run out. Reluctantly, she followed him. A large shadow came over the land, as a dark being rose from the palace, Clausis in hand. “Atrum.” Invenit said, trembling in fear. Category:Subpages